howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker Tribe
The Berserker Tribe was a tribe of fierce Vikings. They were one of the biggest tribes in the Barbaric Archipelago. How to Train Your Dragon (series) The Berserk Tribe were a tribe of insane Vikings living on Berserk, located near the Uglithug Territories. Fishlegs is a descendant of the Berserkers. The Berserkers all wear chains and padlocks, so to restrain them, just in case if they go into Berserker mode. They are led by the unnamed Chief of Berserk. The Berserks were known to perform human sacrifices, by offering victims to The Beast. How to Break a Dragon's Heart They tried to feed Hiccup, Fishlegs, Humongously Hotshot, and ten other fiancés of Tantrum to the Beast, yet Hiccup struck a deal with The Beast, and commanded the Berserks to free everyone from the prison, under death threat. The Berserks did so, and fled when The Beast set fire to the island. The Berserks swiftly sail away from the island, never to be seen again. How to Train Your Dragon (Franchise) DreamWorks Dragons: The Series The Berserkers commanded a vast armada of ships. According to the stories told by Stoick's grandfather, the Berserkers had the ability to command the power of the Skrill, using tethered harnesses to force the dragon to attack with lightning. Burning Midnight The Tribe was the led by Oswald the Antagonistic, who led an invasion against Berk but were driven back Stoick, Valka, and their fellow Vikings. Riders of Berk Twinsanity The Berserkers visit Berk when it was time for the annual signing of the peace treaty. Stoick was expecting Oswald the Agreeable, the chief of the Berserker tribe, but to their great astonishment, Oswald's son Dagur (whom Hiccup describes as a lunatic) turns out to be the new chief of the Berserkers, and is now called 'Dagur the Deranged'. Dagur explains that his father has been "retired", and he took over the responsibility of being the new chief, though Dagur doesn't have any qualities of a good chief. After a few events in the episode, Dagur and the Berserkers were forced to flee, but told Gobber to consider the treaty signed. Defenders of Berk The Night and the Fury The Berserkers returned when they accompanied Dagur to Dragon Island. There, they learned that Berk did train dragons. A View to a Skrill, Part 1 The Berserkers then found a frozen Skrill and tried to dig it out, but were stopped by the dragon riders. They fought off the riders again when they were trying to capture the dragon again. While they did not get it, the Berserkers formed an alliance with the Outcasts, who had the Skrill, to attack Berk. A View to a Skrill, Part 2 In the end, Dagur used the Skrill to eliminate Alvin, and become chief of both the Berserkers and the Outcasts. Their invasion was put on hold after Hiccup had freed and refroze the Skrill. The Flight Stuff Following the loss of the Skrill, the Berserkers and the Outcast then set up a trap for Hiccup and his dragon, but failed once again. Smoke Gets in Your Eyes The Berserkers then gave Trader Johann a pile of metal that contained Smothering Smokebreaths. At first, the Smokebreaths were able to steal all the weapons and metal on Berk. However, the Smokebreaths then attacked the Berserkers, taking their armor, weapons and ships apart. Cast Out, Part 1 The Berserker then sneaked onto Berk and planted Dragon Root in the Dragon Academy to make the Dragons attack each other. When Dagur trapped the Riders in the academy and demanded the Night Fury, the Berserkers then fought Stoick and his Hooligans. Though Stoick was able to free Fishlegs to take the Dragon Root away, the Berserkers then captured and took him to Outcast Island. Cast Out, Part 2 After delivering their terms, the Berserkers then captured Hiccup and Toothless when they attempted a rescue. However, the Berserkers were stopped by Alvin the Treacherous, his whispering deaths, Mildew, and the Screaming Death. Dagur and the Berserkers were then captured and imprisoned by Alvin. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1 Dagur and most of his Berserkers then spent 3 years in prison on Outcast Island. However, Dagur, Vorg, Savage and other Berserkers then escaped, taking Trader Johann's ship. Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2 Then went to the Ship Graveyard to steal Johann's treasures. Gone Gustav Gone After the run in with Hiccup's dragon riders, the Berserkers then salvage The Reaper traps. Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1 Dagur also bought ships to strengthen his armada. Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2 Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Team Astrid Dagur and his men then attacked Berk in order to find the location of Dragon's Edge. The Berserkers then attacked Dragon's edge but were driven back by the Auxiliary Team. Night of the Hunters, Part 1 The Berserkers then welcomed Dagur's sister, Heather, back into the tribe and made an alliance with the Dragon Hunters. Night of the Hunters, Part 2 The Zippleback Experience They, alongside the Hunters, then attempted to kidnap Hiccup to get the Dragon eye and it's information to no avail. Edge of Disaster, Part 1 They then took part in another attack on Dragon's Edge with no apparent success. Maces and Talons, Part 2 Dagur then used several of his soldiers to play a game of Maces & Talons with Viggo Grimborn. Book Tribe Members #The Chief Berserk Franchise Tribe Members #Oswald the Agreeable (alive) #Dagur the Deranged (former Chief) #Heather #Vorg Origins Berserkers were actual Norse warriors who fought in a nearly uncontrollable, trance-like fury. Most historians believe that berserkers worked themselves into a rage before battle, but some think that they might have consumed drugged foods. Trivia *The Berserker tribe's crest is a Skrill. *After becoming allies of the Dragon Hunters, the Berserkers start to use arrowheads laced with Dragon Root. *A running gag in the series is that the Berserkers, particularly Captain Vorg, are thrown overboard, usually by Dagur. They would then swim back, only to be thrown off again. References Site Navigation pl:Berserkowie Category:Tribes Category:Villains Category:Book Tribes Category:Franchise Tribes